1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system for products using supporting units, consisting of a staging with a number of stories, on one side of the staging at least one supply conveyor and at least one entry elevating device, which is movable along the staging in a longitudinal direction, as well as a device for feeding supporting units into the staging and on the other side of the staging at least one exit elevating device which also is movable along the staging in longitudinal direction and at least one exit conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A similar storage system is known from the Netherlands patent document No. 154.394. With this known storage system the supporting units are pushed into the staging with the help of a pushing device and the supporting units already present in the staging are pushed on by the entering supporting unit. In order to take the supporting units out on the other side of the staging the guide-channels therefore should be completely filled with supporting units all joining each other. In addition the exit elevating device must be positioned on the other side of the guide-channel, which is filled up with supporting units at the end on the entry side.